NeoDeltora
by luco-wolf
Summary: Sequel to What the future holds. it has been 11 years since the crawler rose to power, the search is on for the warriors, but what is the crawler?, and will they ever see Sever again?
1. 10 years later

**NeoDeltora**

**Chapter: 1 10 years later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Deltora Quest series **

**Notice: This is a sequel to "what the future holds."**

It had been 11 years since the Crawlers rising, and 10 years since Jasmine found Sever's present to her. She had been studying both books over the years, she had gotten pretty good with all the spells from the book, the necromancy one was another story, it called for an ingredient that was hard to find, let alone give up, human sacrifices. She figured no one would agree to it so she abandoned the idea, but she still had an idea of where to get the sacrifices needed to bring him back, the Crawlers followers were know as dark guardians, no would notice if a few of them went missing, but it could still take awhile. She was currently with the generals of their army in the war room of the underground base; they were discussing their next move. She kept looking over at her son Endon, Lief leaned over to her.

"You are thinking about him to?" he asked her, she nodded, "Don't worry we will figure something out, we have that book"

"But what if it doesn't work" She said

"Well we always have the one form our world," He said trying to comfort her

"Its not the same"

They met back up later in their private quarters after the meeting was over

"So how do we go about this" Lief asked Jasmine who was reading Severs letter

"We tell every one we are going scouting and then we look for them," she said

"Are you sure we can't take any one with us" He asked for the third time that day

"We barley know these people, and Barda is stationed in Felgrand tower" She said back "We have no other choice"

They packed up and that night headed out telling every one they would be scouting for a few days. They steeped out of the hidden entrance located in the now decaying vestige and into the burnt wastes of the fire planes. Kree came flying down to Jasmine from where he was perched carrying Filli.

"The first person we need to find is called Mage" Jasmine said reading the letter "It says here we will find him in the Atrax woods, there is also a warning doesn't trust people and is a strong mage"

"We have been through worse," Said Lief "Lets go"

They ran off in the direction of the woods in search of the first warrior

**The places in my storey are of my own design because the Crawler changed the landscape. **

**Pleas R&R**


	2. The human collection

**Chapter 2: The human collection **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Deltora quest series **

Endon was walking the halls near the back exit of the base; waiting for his siblings "what's taking them so long" he said aloud clutching his katana

"Hey bro what's up?" Jared said from somewhere behind him.

Endon turned around to look at his twin "where's sis?"

"Late as usual" said Jared sitting down

"I am not always late" Anna said coming around the corner

"No just when things matter the most" said Endon "mom told us what we need to do"

"I don't care what it is as long as I get some fresh air," said Jared standing back up

"We need to collect as many death guardians as possible, and put them in the collection jar" said Endon

"And why do we need to do this" asked Anna

"She didn't tell me," said Endon "but it has to be important if all three of us are going"

"Alright mister mystic open the door so we can get going" said Jared

Endon walked over to the wall and put his hand up, the wall slid over to revel a set of stairs leading up

"Why haven't we ever used this path before" said Anna as they walled up the stairs

"Because it is heavy with guardian patrols" said Endon "so it makes it the perfect place for us to start our search"

They came to a dead, which Endon opened another path at. This side of the fire planes was crawling with guards

"Well looks like we wont have a problem finding them," said Jared

"Lets see who can get the most," said Anna

They all rushed off in separate directions taking out guards Anna had picked up a stick and was bashing them up side their heads, Jared was fighting them barehanded, and Endon had gone into his full demon state. They pilled all of the bodies up.

"I got four," said Jared

"I got six," said Anna

"I got ten," said Endon "I win" he pulled out a small glass jar and pulled lid off of it, all the guardians got sucked into it.

"We got twenty" said Anna "that should be enough"

"Unfortunately it is not" said Endon "we need at least a hundred"

"Then lets move on," said Jared "next stop fortress three"

**please R&R**


	3. the darkness within us

**Chapter 3 the darkness within us**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Deltora Quest series **

Lief and Jasmine were making their way to Atrax forest using the trees for cover as they snuck past the guardians, since people where not allowed outside during the night anymore. It was one of the weird laws that the Crawler made up. The only thing they had to get around with was a very horribly drawn map, which they "found" on a Guardian.

"It's amazing how much the landscape has changed," said Lief

"It's amazing how much you think that thing is going to help," said Jasmine taking it from him

"Well I know we are supposed to go this way," Lief said pointing in front of him.

"Why can't the bad guys ever learn how to draw?" asked Jasmine

"I think they were too busy terrorizing every one," said Lief

They traveled on, sticking to the trees. The landscape had been destroyed and what was left was crumbling. Most of the plants had withered, no animals were running around, no birds flew, even Kree just sat hunched down on Jasmines shoulder and Filli had hid under Jasmines jacket.

"They don't like it here" said Jasmine stroking Kree's feathers.

"I don't like it either" Said Lief "this whole place used to be alive"

"This is worse then when the four sisters were here," said Jasmine "things have changed for the worse"

"Doesn't it always" Said Lief suddenly stopping "there are some Guardians ahead, we cant go any farther this way"

"We can handle a few guardians," said Jasmine walking up next to him

"Try a few hundred," said Lief looking down at the camp

"We have to go around, either that or wait till morning," said Jasmine looking around "Is that place still standing?"

"What place?" asked Lief turning in the same direction she was looking "oh that place, what is it doing here?"

In the distance was the familiar structure of Tom's shop. They decided that it was safest to hide out in there. They walked in to find the place changed, all the shelves that were lined with stuff were now replaced with lines of beds, a tall brown haired man walked up to them.

"Welcome to the rest stop" he said, "My name is Dublin"

"Hi, um we are just passing through," said Jasmine surprised to find other people out.

"So was everyone else" said Dublin "then the Guardians moved in, now we are all stuck here"

"We need information," said Lief "where is Atrax forest"

"It was east of here," said Dublin

"Was?" said Jasmine "what do you mean?"

"Yeah, a few years ago it up and vanished" said Dublin

"We need to get going," said Lief his hand was under his shirt touching the topaz, his other hand was grabbing Jasmines arm

"What is the hurry?" said Dublin "you should rest here for awhile"

Jasmine wanted to stay but she could tell something was bothering Lief, and when he mover her hand to the topaz she found out what, the man calling himself Dublin was not what he appeared to be his skin was red, he had three horns, sticking out of his head, and he had long sharp dagger like nails. The place the "shop" changed into a dungeon with the many bodies strung about.

"Yeah we should go," said Jasmine acting like neither of them knew.

"No you should stay," said Dublin taking a swing at them

Lief blocked it with his sword, and went to take a swing at Dublin, he got close him and then Dublin spit up some weird black goo on him, making Lief fall back. Dublin went to take another swing at Lief only for Jasmine to cut his arm.

"You think a scratch is going to stop me," said Dublin taking a step toward her, only to fall over

"The blade is mad of obsidian," she said holding up black bird "a deadly poison is spreading throughout your body" She ran over to Lief to see if he was ok, he was clutching his head and screaming.

"The tar I put on will intensify the darkness in him and eat him alive," said Dublin Laughing before finally dyeing

"Lief, are you ok?" said Jasmine knelling beside him

"Outside…walk to the guardians…they are not real" Lief managed to choke out

"Alright" she said, she took his arm and put it around her shoulder and half dragged him, half carried him out "you sure about this?" she asked him as they neared the guardians, who were running toward them.

"Yeah just keep going" he said "I cant see anything, its like the light has been pulled out of me"

They neared the Guardians camp as they came running up to them, but when the

Guardians got to the edge of the camp they stopped, like they hit an visible wall. She walking toward them dragging Lief behind her, as she got up to the Guardians she stopped and put he free arm out to try and touch them, her hand went right through them and she felt a breeze on it. She took a deep breath and walked through the illusion and found herself inside a forest where animals ran around and plants still grew.

"Hang on Lief we will see if Mage can help you" she said heading into the forest dragging a barely conches Lief behind her.

**I meant to Wright this one sooner**

**Please R&R**


	4. frozen maiden

**Chapter 4: Frozen maiden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Deltora Quest series **

Meanwhile back in the fire planes Anna, Jarred, and Endon were making their way to fortress three, sticking to the shadows as much as possible.

"Why are we hiding?" said Anna a little annoyed "I though we were trying to capture the guardians"

"We are" said Endon "but if any of the guardians don't report back they will tighten security"

"But wouldn't it be more fun to knock a few around first" said Anna swinging her stick around

"Sometimes I think I am the only normal member of this family," said Jarred with a sigh

"We are here," said Endon pointing out the five-storey building that stood before them, surrounded by a seven-foot tall brick wall "looks like we are climbing"

"What do you mean we?" said Anna handing him some rope and sitting down "throw it down when you get on top of the wall"

Endon sighed and walked up to the wall. He grew long sharp claws. He dug his claws into the wall and slowly climbed up by sticking his claws into the wall, pulling one hand pulling himself up then sticking the same hand back into the wall. He got to the top and tossed the rope down. Anna and Jared climbed up the rope and joined him on the wall

"So where do we strike first?" asked Jared preparing to jump down the wall

"Right here" Endon said Jumping down and punching a guardian in the stomach.

Jarred jumped down next, punching a guardian into a wall. Anna was the last one down choosing to not land on the ground but on a guardians face, knocking him out.

"That's got to be one heavy girl," said one guardian to the other

Jarred and Endon slowly backed away, as Anna charged at the guardian tripping him. She sat on his chest and beat his face in for five minutes before Jarred and Endon had to pull her off of him.

"I think you got him" Jarred said, "Did you really have to kill him?"

"He was being mean" Anna whined, "He said I was fat"

The other guardian ran for it. Endon waved his hand, and out of nowhere a knife appeared and plunged itself into the guardians head.

"Don't need anyone raising an alarm," Endon said waving his hand again. The knife disappeared

They pilled up all of the unconscious guardians and put them in the jar. Endon threw some fireballs at the other two guardians, igniting them.

We need to be more carful" Endon said turning to Anna "and some of us need to control their anger"

"He called me fat" she whined again "I am not fat!"

"We didn't say you were" Jarred and Endon practically screamed at her

"We need to move on" said Endon walking toward the huge wooden doors "and this time no more interruptions"

They passed through the doors into the hallway. There were a few guardians here. Jarred jumped from wall to wall hitting them with each pass.

"There has to be more than four guys," said Jarred "where is everyone?"

"That way" said Endon pointing down the hall

"And you know this why?" asked Anna

"Well the big arrow pointing that way and the sign that says 'all guardians need to report to the arena' kind of gives it away" said Endon heading down the hall.

"Why the arena?" Jarred asked a little worried

"My guess is that they are torturing some poor fool," said Endon looking through the arena doors "I was right"

Jarred and Anna walked up to the door to see what was going on. Guardians lined the arena shouting and throwing things into the ring. On the floor of the arena fighting it out against countless guardians, they saw the familiar scared face of Doom.

"Hey its gramps" said Anna "isn't he a little too old for this"

"This explains why he went missing a couple of years back," said Endon "they must have been torturing him."

"We need to help him," said Jarred

They bursted through the doors knocking guardians out of their way as they ran toward the arena floor. They jumped down beside Doom.

"Hey gramps" said Anna "lovely day we are having"

"Yes very" Doom said back sarcastically "and don call me gramps"

They all formed a circle. Knocking back the oncoming guardians, who were pouring in by the hundreds. Jarred had picked up one of the guardians broad swords, Doom had a mace, Endon was using his katana, and Anna still had the stick. They kept on fighting until every guardian lay at their feet.

"What no more" Anna said in disappointment "that was no fun"

"Alright now lets bag these guys and head home," said Jarred turning around to look at Endon "Endon?"

They all looked over to see Endon staring at something. They followed his gaze and saw the trophy stand. But instead of a normal trophy there stood a girl incased I ice. She looked to be about sixteen. She had blond hair and her blue eyes, like the rest of her face, was frozen in horror.

"Who is that?" said Doom, who clearly hadn't seen her there before

"Kari"

**I am finally done with this chapter. You will know Kari's back story in chapter 6**

**Please Review my story**


	5. The healer

**Chapter 5: The healer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Deltora quest series, mass effect (Reference in chapter), or fable 3 (crawler) **

Jasmine had been stumbling through Atrax woods for hours; halve dragging a barely alert Lief behind her. It was about midday, judging by the position of the sun. Animals ran around them chasseing each other. The plants thrived. Jasmine found herself lost in its beauty. For a moment she forgot that she lived in such a wasteland. She was getting very hungry. The trees told her not to eat their fruit, so she moved on. Every now and then Lief would mumble something illegible then go quiet again. Kree soared through the air a few feet ahead of her. Filli was on her shoulder. She thought something was following them, but she brushed it off as an animal. She was getting dizzy from hunger. She walked a few more feet before final collapsing. The last thing she saw was a shadowy figure standing above her. She woke up to the sound of Kree squawking. She was lying on a bed of dried up leaves. Kree was perched on a branch above her. She looked over to see Lief sleeping not so peacefully beside her. She sat up to check on him.

"I see you finally woke up" came a voice form behind her.

She spun around to see a young boy sitting on a stump. "Who are you?"

"They call me mage," He said looking over at Lief "what happened to him"

"Some creacher spit black goop all over him" she said "Then he said that he couldn't see anything."

Mage jumped up and ran to his side. "That's not good," he said examining Lief "I need to heal him fast"

"Is it really that bad?" asked Jasmine suddenly alert

"Yeah, you guys ran into an ardat yakshi" he said " waving his hand over Lief "they get inside your head and make you think that everything is pointless, they will also drain your body of light making you go blind"

"Can you save him?" she asked franticly forgetting about how much she wanted food.

"I can try but I cant make any promises" he said chanting something weird sounding under his breath.

Jasmine sat around for what seamed like hours. She was eating some weird reddish rectangular fruit that mage had set out. She was watching him work until he told her to look around, because it might take awhile. She was following a weird little brown furry creacher with purple ears and tail around. Mage said that it was called vern. Vern was a good climber; he preferred higher braches than the forest floor. She eventually got board of him. She started to wonder how the forest hadn't been discovered yet. She decided to head back to Mage to ask him a few questions. When she got back Mage was once again sitting on the stump. Lief was still were she left him, he was lying still.

"Will he be ok?" she asked Mage

Mage looked up at her with a smile "A few hours of sleep and he will be fine"

"Good" she said sitting down beside Lief. "How old are you?" she asked him after awhile.

"Ten years today" came the reply

"How come no one else has discovered this place yet?" she asked

"They have" he said "They just haven't made it past the shadow beast that guards the place" he said pointing to a weird looking moving shadow that was hidden behind some trees "If he thinks you are harmless, he will let you pass"

"We need your help," she said finally getting to why they came here

"I know," he said "I saw everything when I was purging his head"

"So it is true," He said sounding sad "The crawler has returned"

"It was here before?" Jasmine asked shocked

"Yes, it wasn't attacking people then" he said "but it was here a few years ago"

"You seam to know a lot about him" she said eyeing him "Where did you come from?"

"That really doesn't matter," he said not looking at her "All you need to know is that I was created"

"Created by who?"

"We need to go," he said standing up "if we are going to fight him we need to prepare"

Mage walked over to where Jasmine and Lief were. He put one hand on Lief's chest and the other on Jasmine's arm. They were enveloped in a bright light, Jasmine had to close her eyes because it was so bright. When she opened her eyes she was in front of the Vestige with Mage and Leif, who for some reason was now standing again. They headed inside so Mage could settle in.

**Please R&R**


	6. Kari

**Chapter 6: Kari**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora quest **

Lief, Jasmine, and Mage had only been at the base for a few hours when the second team appeared with the two extras. Doom was taken to medical and Kari was taken to a huge storage room. Leif, Jasmine, Endon, Jared, and Anna were all in the room.

"This doesn't look like ice at all" said Lief examining Kari's prison.

"Because it is not" said Endon "It is a living crystal"

"Hey Endon" said Anna "Back there you said her name. Who is she?"

"Kari" Said Endon placing his hand on the smooth crystal "She was one of us until she was killed a year ago"

"That can't be right" said Jasmine "she is right here"

"When we got here I dug up her corpse" said Endon turning away from Kari "She is dead. I don't know what this thing is"

"Couldn't be an OL" said Jasmine examining it "Its form wouldn't hold during the crystallization"

"The look on her face is shock not fear" said Endon "she knew whoever did this to her"

"It could be risky but we need to free her" said Lief

"Agreed" said Endon "If it is dangerous it is beater deal with it now"

Endon pulled out a knife cutting his hand. He spread his blood on the crystal. It glowed bright green before melting away, freeing its captive.

Kari looked around the room before her eyes finally landed on Endon. She stood up and marched right to him.

"How dare you lock me in that thing" she screamed at him "why you…..your younger than I remember"

"It's her" Said Endon

"And you know this how?" said Anna skeptically

"I just know" he said walking to the other side of the room, fighting back tears of joy.

"Maybe you should tell us how you got here" said Jasmine sitting her down in a nearby chair

"He brought me" she said pointing to Endon "I come from the future"

"So Sever brought her" said Jared

"Yeah" she said continuing "He was leaving on this "trip" of his, but I wouldn't let him leave with out me"

"So when he opened a time portal, you slipped in behind him" said Endon "Then he must have found you and locked you in crystal stasis"

"Yeah" she said looking away "how long was I in there?"

"11 years" said Endon "That's when he first showed up"

"Where is he now?" she asked looking around

Everyone looked down not wanting to be the one to tell her.

"He is dead" said Anna breaking the silence "But we can bring him back"

"How?" asked Kari, hope returning to her eyes

"With this" said Jared said holding up the capture jar "We were just about to pull it off"

They all walked out the room and headed to Sever's tomb.

"Time to wake me up" Endon said entering the room

**I know I got lazy but I have finally updated it.**


	7. continuing the fight

**Chapter 7: continuing the fight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own deltora quest **

Everyone, except for Mage, had gone to Sever's tomb. They were all crowded around as Jasmine and Endon performed the ceremony. They were spouting off words that no one could understand, as they placed the capture jar in front of Sever's tomb. They kept chanting as the jar started to glow and several transparent forms came rushing out. Everyone could hear the screams coming from them as they were being absorbed into Sever's lifeless body. Kari had to cover her ears to drown out the agonizing sounds. Slowly the color started to return to his cold body and the hole in his chest started to seal up. Once all the dark guardians had been absorbed, everything quitted down. The necromancy book burst into flames, its purpose fulfilled. No one moved as everyone starred at Sever's body, nothing happened. Everyone looked away in defeat. Kari decided to stand up and walk over to him. She Kneeled down next to him then slapped him across the face. Sever shot up.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"That was for not taking me with you" she said hugging him "And this is for being okay."

Everyone roared with excitement as people took turns walking up to him. He lumbered out of the tomb and greeted everyone in turn. They all headed to the war room to discuss things.

"So now that you are back" said Kari "We can go back now, right?"

"Wrong" said Sever taking a seat "Our world doesn't exist any more."

"What?" Kari shouted shaking him around "You mean to tell me that I will never see any of my friends again."

"They still exist here" Said Sever finally breaking from her grasp "Just not our old timeline, besides no one asked you to follow me."

"We both know that you wouldn't last a second without me"

"I resent that." said Endon "I have survived without you and we are pretty much the same person"

"Enough!" Lief shouted so everyone would quiet down. "We need to plan our next move"

Everyone immediately sat down.

"The way I see it" said Lief "we can go after them two at a time now. Team one will be: me, Jasmine, Kari and Sever, and team two will be. Anna, Jared, Endon, and Doom"

"Sounds good" said Sever "Team one should go after knight, while team two goes after nekro"

"Wait" said Jasmine "isn't Nekro in fellgrand?"

"Don't worry" said Sever "We still have a man on the inside"

"Everyone pack up and meet at the front in an hour" said Lief "Oh and Anna inform Doom that he his leaving"

Sever was lounging around on one of the couches, waiting for everyone to be ready. He heard a chattering noise and looked down to see Filli. He picked the little fuzzball up.

"Why do you want to recruit Shadow?" said an annoyed voice behind him. He turned around to see Mage standing there. "You know what he is"

"Yeah, he is your creator" said Sever " I know you mean the other thing though, look we need all the help we can get."

"But going to him is suicide" said Mage

"Then when the time comes I will go to him alone" said Sever standing up "I have to go, see you later"

Sever made it to the front of the star vestige, he was the last one to make it.

"Fellgrand tower is that way" said Lief giving the second team directions "It is the big thing towering over the land you can miss it. We already sent word to our operative."

The other team headed off towards the tower.

"So where to?" Kari asked Sever

"Traverse canyon" he said

"But that place is full of monsters" said Jasmine

"Which makes it the perfect hideout for Knight" said Sever "lets go"

They all headed off to their destination ready for the challenges that faced them, but what they were ready for was Shadow. The mysterious creator that was going to shock everyone. Good thing they wont have to worry about him for awhile, right?

**Please R&R**


End file.
